brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Training Hotspots/Fluoruma
These Training Hotspots are suitable for players who have reached Fluoruma City and are training for Fluoruma Gym. For players who have already proceeded to further cities, please refer to newer hotspot sets. Experience Points With Crater Badge in possession, players can advance onto Route 12, where Camper Henry shows up as the third battler there. He has broken Adventurer Jesper's record with 5674 EXP Points granted upon victory, exceeding Jesper's team of Eeveelutions by about 450 EXP Points. He requires HM Rock Smash to reach and is located halfway through the route, but the RTD Signal covers his location to allow quick teleportation and healing. Players are advised to watch out for his Tauros duo's Ability Intimidate, which upon sending out, reduces Physical Attack of player's Pokémon. Both of his Tauros have Thrash in their movesets, which is even more alarming because this attack sends Tauros into a frenzy, inflicting destructive damage on player's Pokémon for 2 to 3 turns. |- |- |Attack1=Thrash|Attack2=Swagger|Attack3=Take Down|Attack4=Zen Headbutt}} |- |Attack1=Gyro Ball|Attack2=Captivate|Attack3=Heal Bell|Attack4=Wake-Up Slap}} |- Money Rising Star Darren on Route 11 continues to be the ideal Trainer for getting rich quickly, giving 2760 dollars upon victory. Be careful that sandstorm can wear down many Pokémon gradually. On the other hand, Krokorok's Foul Play can hurt all-out offensive Pokémon massively, while Trapinch's Ability Arena Trap prevents switching for grounded Pokémon. Black Belt Hagar on Route 13 is a decent alternative for players who have teams vulnerable to sandstorms, Foul Play and Ground-type attacks. His monetary reward is almost 2600 dollars, only slightly lower than that of Darren. Nevertheless, he does have tricks in his sleeves — the combo of Mind Reader and Dynamic Punch from Poliwrath has the potential to cause immense damage in conjunction with the nasty confusion effect. Also unlike Darren, RTD Signal does not cover Hagar's spot in the middle of Route 13, which is a rather inconvenient downside. |- |- |Attack1=Foul Play|Attack2=Dig|Attack3=Sandstorm|Attack4=Scary Face}} |- |Attack1=Hyper Beam|Attack2=Superpower|Attack3=Earthquake|Attack4=Sandstorm}} |- |- |Attack1=Rock Climb|Attack2=Facade|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Crunch}} |- |Attack1=Mind Reader|Attack2=Double Slap|Attack3=Circle Throw|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- Effort Values HP After reaching Fluoruma City, the first training ground for HP is finally accessible. Despite not having Harvest Badge yet, the base of Route 14 is open and players can grind for HP EVs there. Loudred and Clefairy give out 2 HP EVs, while Makuhita gives 1 HP EV. Although the Pokémon species over there are rather diverse, these 3 species are common enough for effective training. |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Moon Stone}} |- Physical Attack In addition to the money he gives, players should also recognize Rising Star Darren on Route 11 to be the optimal Trainer when it comes to Physical Attack EVs by now, with his team granting 5 Attack EVs. Be on the alert for the aforementioned threats, namely Krokorok's Foul Play, Trapinch's Ability Arena Trap and also the constant sandstorm. |- |- |Attack1=Foul Play|Attack2=Dig|Attack3=Sandstorm|Attack4=Scary Face}} |- |Attack1=Hyper Beam|Attack2=Superpower|Attack3=Earthquake|Attack4=Sandstorm}} |- Physical Defense Hiker Jackson on Cragonos Cliffs is still the ideal Trainer for Physical Defense EVs. His Kantonian Geodude family offers 6 Defense EVs upon defeat, while the Pokémon Centre makes him very accessible and provides express healing services. However, be wary of Ability Sturdy that prevents an instant knockout, as well as the attack Self-Destruct for its destructive power. |- |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Rock Blast|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Rock Blast|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Rock Blast|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- Special Attack The game still lacks a training ground for Special Attack at this point, but players will not be required to wait for too much longer. Acquire Harvest Badge and they can access a new location for it. Special Defense There is no new Trainer giving out Special Defense EVs as of now, so the Flower Garden on Route 10 remains as the best place for Sp. Def EVs, because 4 out of the 5 available Pokémon species provide Sp. Def EVs. Remember to avoid Petilil because it yields Sp. Atk EV instead. |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Misty Seed}} |- |rowspan="2"|Floette |rowspan="2"| | | |Rare |rowspan="2"|None |rowspan="2"| |- | | |Very Rare |- }} |- Speed Camper Pal on Route 9 lives up to his name. Being the optimal location for Speed EV grinding, Pal's team gives 5 Speed EVs in total. Players are advised to be on the alert for his Grovyle's Pursuit, as well as his Pichu's Thunder Wave and Ability Static. |- |- |Attack1=Thunder Wave|Attack2=Nasty Plot|Attack3=Charm|Attack4=Sweet Kiss}} |- |Attack1=Leaf Blade|Attack2=Mega Drain|Attack3=Pursuit|Attack4=Agility}} |- |Attack1=Covet|Attack2=Fury Swipes|Attack3=Bestow|Attack4=Mud Sport}} |- Category:Pokémon